Fatigue, quand tu nous tiens
by La-Larme-de-Silithus
Summary: La scène se déroule durant la traque du seigneur En'ô, Kanzaki se trouve avec les autres chez Himekawa et jouent avec le diable pour tenter de lui faire cracher sa position, cependant, il fait déjà nuit et tous tombent de fatigue (Inspiré d'une image du 12è volume, K pour le langage j'y connais rien mais bon . .) pairing: Kanzaki x Yuka !


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... hélas **

**Pairing: **Kanzaki Hajime x Yuka Hanazawa

Au départ j'ai écris ce OS sans but précis mais au fil de la narration j'ai décidé de basculer sur un nouveau Kanzaki-Yuka... j'espère que ce texte vous plaira tout de même !

**N'hésitez pas à aller également lire mes autres travaux et me donner vos avis. **D'ailleurs, j'aimerais en avoir sur mon idée de **Crossover entre Bleach et Beelzebub** vu que j'ai fais **3** crossover dessus...

**Bref, j'arrête la pub :3**

Oh, encore une chose: pour ce OS** je me base sur la VF du manga** donc ne soyez pas étonné si ce texte est différent de mes autres OS sur ce couple !

**(attention, puisque les dialogues s'effectuent entre délinquants, le langage suit alors ne vous étonnez pas de trouver un langage très familier !)**

* * *

Les parties s'enchaînaient, encore, inlassablement, indéfiniment et Kanzaki sentait son agacement monté en flèche au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient.

_Ça fait combien d'temps qu'on est là à jouer, sérieux ?_ S'interrogeait-il toujours, la manette entre ses doigts engourdis.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils jouaient, se relayant pour affronter le morveux curieusement énergique. La journée s'était déroulée ainsi : eux, la crème des délinquants d'Ishiyama squattant chez Himekawa pour jouer en ligne afin de débusquer un petit emmerdeur qui s'amusait à menacer leur lycée.

Pour Kanzaki, cette journée fut l'une des plus longues et pénibles de son existence et, enfin, le soir pointait son nez… ou plutôt la nuit puisque la plupart dormait déjà debout, épuisés d'avoir été obligés de fixer un écran toute une journée. Et puis, il ne savait même pas quelle heure il devait être. Seuls quelques-uns parvenaient encore à lutter contre le sommeil – en l'occurrence Kanzaki, Natsume, Himekawa et Chiaki qui, à la surprise générale, s'avérait être une fan et pro des jeux. Les autres somnolaient çà et là, et même cette bavarde de Yuka s'était endormie par terre, adossée au canapé.

C'était étrange de se trouver là, avec les emmerdeurs du lycée à jouer aux jeux-vidéos. L'ambiance était calme, presque paisible s'il oubliait qu'ils affrontaient un gamin prétentieux et cela l'étonnait. A une époque, chaque élève d'Ishiyama restait dans son coin avec sa bande et aucune entente n'était possible, seules des insultes fusaient en ce temps.

Mais maintenant, ils se trouvaient là, la majeur partie des principaux acteurs de leur établissement, tous unis contre un ennemi commun : ce En'ô débile. Sans réellement l'admettre à voix haute, il aimait bien cette nouvelle ambiance, c'était plutôt plaisant de tous se regrouper ainsi dans une entente correcte bien qu'ils gardent pour la plupart leur mauvais caractère. Ils pouvaient tester des équipes nouvelles pour faire face à un jeu de leur adversaire et découvraient mieux les habitudes et personnalités de chacun.

En une journée, par exemple, il avait découvert la passion de Chiaki pour les jeux, la pédophilie évidente de Furuichi qui affirmait sans cesse que le sort était toujours contre lui – excuse bidon -, la nullité de Nene mais sa force d'encouragement, l'impatience de Lamia, la félonie d'Himekawa qui parvenait à gagner en usant des pires stratégies déloyales… même Shiroyama avait trouvé le moyen de le surprendre en démontrant son talent certain au jeu de cuisine qu'ils avaient dû tester. Natsume, lui, restait fidèle à lui-même et se montrait plus ou moins compétent dans la plupart des domaines.

Quant à Yuka, elle était très chanceuse dans les jeux de baston mais Kanzaki lui avait surtout découvert une âme sérieuse de pom-pom-girl. Elle passait son temps à sautiller, lever les poings en encouragement, crier des injures lorsque l'adversaire prenait la tête, sautait au cou du vainqueur en hurlant de joie… Enfin, elle ne l'avait fait qu'au départ, commençant par le faire à Chiaki tout en la complimentant sur son talent certain de joueuse, puis sur Nene qui l'avait époustouflé en gagnant sa première partie… puis sur lui lorsqu'il avait écrasé En'ô dans un jeu de baston.

S'il avait rougit sous l'action, elle en avait rapidement fait de même et il avait dû se décider à se dégager de son étreinte en feignant l'indifférence pour ne pas susciter l'amusement des autres idiots.

'_Sérieux… Mais à quoi elle pensait cette tebê ?_ Telle était la question qu'il se posait depuis.

Prenant un dernier virage serré, le jeune Yakuza passa de nouveau la ligne d'arrivée, gagnant le trophée sans effort.

–Pff… Ça m'gave… râla-t-il finalement alors qu'il remportait ainsi son énième course.

–Et une victoire de plus, tu les accumules Kanzaki ~

L'interpellé tourna à peine les yeux vers Natsume qui s'étirait paresseusement à sa droite et attrapa son yogourt pour le siroter rapidement jusqu'à le vider et laisser la briquette désormais vide à terre avec d'autres emballages et miettes jonchant à terre – à force de rester bloqués devant la console, ils en perdaient l'habitude d'utiliser un sac poubelle…

–L'est trop nul ce môme, lui répondit-il seulement. Hey, Shiroyama, ramène-moi du yogourt…

Le jeune homme se réveilla aussitôt en sursaut.

–Tout d'suite Kanzaki !

Et ce dernier se leva, le regard encore embrumé de fatigue, évitant tant bien que mal de ne pas marcher sur les détritus qui jonchaient à terre dans un amas ahurissant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le frigo. Lorsqu'il lui rapporta l'objet de ses désirs, le blond se contenta de le placer de côté, trop fatigué pour n'en boire ne serait-ce qu'une goutte.

Une sonnerie retenti et tous pestèrent silencieusement. C'était encore un message de cet arrogant qui, comme il l'avait redouté, leur proposait – ordonnait plutôt – de se battre dans un nouveau jeu.

–Ras l'bol !

Le gamin arrogant à la tête de l'institut Démon avait, en effet, encore changé le jeu pour leurs « affrontements » et le délinquant était quasi-certain que ça ne s'arrêterait toujours pas à cette nouvelle défaite qu'il semblait accumuler.

De toute façon, ils avaient enchainés les jeux depuis sa déculottée. Après « The End of the War IV », ils étaient passés à différents MMORPG, puis à Tétris, repassés par la case jeu de baston, puis testé des jeux de sports tout aussi nuls… et là, ils en étaient à l'étape jeu de course. Jeu qu'il venait, une fois encore, de remporter haut-la-main.

_Avec un peu de chance, on ne passera pas par les jeux d'horreurs après la frousse qu'il a eu… _

Il y avait tout de même eu du bon dans le jeu de guerre. Le blond admettait avoir pris son pied lorsqu'ils étaient passé à l'offensive avec leur changement en « undead ». Ça avait été vraiment défoulant de foutre la trouille à leurs adversaires et de se montrer insensible à leurs vaines attaques. Pour une fois, il devait avouer qu'Himekawa savait se montrer utile de temps en temps.

Mais il n'aimait pas devoir affronter un tel emmerdeur. Ce En'o était un gamin arrogant et insupportable et, s'il venait à le croiser un jour, Kanzaki avait décidé de lui régler lui-même son compte, Oga ou pas Oga.

–'Me gave. Himekawa, occupe-toi d'lui cette fois !

Sans attendre l'avis de son comparse du TKKH, le blond lui lança la manette qu'il attrapa au vol non sans proférer quelques injures à son égard et Kanzaki se leva un instant pour étirer chacun de ses muscles endoloris par l'inaction. Il profita également de l'instant pour scruter un à un les individus peuplant la salle.

A sa gauche sur le canapé se trouvait un Furuichi endormit dans une posture très étrange et surement très inconfortable et, à terre, se trouvait un Himekawa qui se frottait les yeux pour rester éveillé, manette en main. Shiroyama avait repris sa place derrière le canapé et, d'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre, ce dernier s'était rendormi illico. Les filles se trouvaient sur sa droite et seule Chiaki tenait encore le coup. Nene dormait dans le second canapé, recouverte par une couverture qu'Himekawa avait ramené tandis que les autres se trouvaient à ses pieds, la plupart endormies elles aussi.

–Et il veut jouer à quoi cette fois le morveux ? Demanda le jeune riche en replaçant ses lunettes colorées sur son nez.

–Le seigneur des Artichauts, fit la faible voix ensommeillée de Chiaki qui se tenait pelotonnée sous sa couette qu'elle partageait avec Lamia.

Heureusement pour eux, le maitre des lieux s'était procuré un exemplaire de tous les jeux-vidéos existants – fait incroyable, certes mais, avec le temps, Kanzaki ne s'étonnait plus des miracles que faisaient la fortune de son camarade.

–Tu veux que je prenne le relais aussi, Chiaki ? L'interrogea Natsume avec son habituel sourire serein.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement et lui tendit sa manette avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Kanzaki observa les joueurs débuter une nouvelle partie un instant puis reporta son attentions sur les joueuses. Si Nene avait la grâce de s'être couchée sur le canapé, ce n'était pas le cas de Yuka qui tenait difficilement sur sa position assise, sa tête penchant de temps à autre menaçant de la faire chuter dans son sommeil. Il en aurait ri s'il n'était pas aussi crevé.

–… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour elles ?

Himekawa leva les yeux pour comprendre qu'il parlait des filles et haussa les épaules.

–Dans leur état, elles seraient incapables de nous prêter main forte alors autant les laisser dormir…

–Tch… Elles pourraient au moins aller squatter des places ailleurs… Pareil pour ce crétin de Furuichi !

A vrai dire, il les enviait surtout de pouvoir se reposer actuellement. Lui aussi tombait de fatigue mais se forçait à rester éveiller pour ne pas laisser le gosse de riche se croire supérieur. Il serait le dernier debout, foi de Kanzaki !

–Tu sais, Kanzaki, si tu veux te reposer ne te gêne pas, lui dit tranquillement Natsume.

Des fois, il se demandait si ce dernier ne lisait pas dans les pensées…

–Moi, fatigué ? Mais pas du tout, j'ai juste besoin de bouger, mentit-il en se levant.

Il était, bien sûr, hors de question d'avouer devant l'autre du TKKH qu'il était effectivement épuisé.

Chiaki réveilla Lamia qui se chargea de réveiller Nene derrière elles. Les trois désormais debout, bâillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et, tandis que l'actuelle meneuse des Red-Tails tentait de réveiller Yuka, la petite brune se tourna vers le riche jeune homme et lui demanda d'une voix ankylosée de sommeil :

–Himekawa, on peut t'emprunter une chambre pour la nuit ?

L'interpellé ne détourna pas les yeux de son écran, se contentant d'hausser les épaules.

–Allez-y, faites comme chez vous…

–Yuka… ! Allez, debout feignasse !

Intrigué, le blond leva les yeux vers Nene qui tentait désespérément de réveiller son amie, la secouant comme un prunier. C'était drôle de la voir tenter de s'énerver avec ses profonds cernes sous les yeux.

–Pff, j'abandonne… Tien, Kanzaki, rends-toi utile et portes-la jusqu'à notre chambre.

Le visé fronça les sourcils.

–J'suis pas ta boniche, démerde-toi un peu, face de zombie... Répondit-il du tac-au-tac, blasé façon Kanzaki.

–Pardon ?!

Une veine se mit alors à palpiter dangereusement sur le front de la jeune femme qui l'insulta de plusieurs noms drôlement fleuris alors que Lamia, qui venait de lever Furuichi à l'aide d'une belle baffe, s'en retournait chez elle avec un bref « à demain », suivie de sa pauvre victime.

–Kanzaki, ne disais-tu pas que tu voulais justement bouger un peu ?

A cet instant, il aurait volontiers kické cet idiot de Natsume, tien. Toujours à se la ramener lorsqu'il ne fallait pas, ce dernier aimait particulièrement s'amuser sur les réactions des autres alors lui pas plus qu'un autre n'y coupait.

Il soupira intérieurement. S'il refusait encore de porter l'autre chieuse, il laisserait entendre aux autres qu'il est tout aussi épuisé qu'eux… mais s'il disait oui, il se coltinerait la rouquine sur le dos… Mentalement, il pesa le pour et le contre et se résigna finalement non sans ronchonner juste pour la forme.

_Pff… Et pourquoi moi, sérieux ? _

Evidemment, il connaissait la réponse : Natsume et Himekawa avaient pris la relève alors il ne restait désormais plus que lui « d'opérationnel ». Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les autres faisaient tout pour qu'il se retrouve toujours dans une quelconque situation avec la Red-Tail. Peut-être avaient-ils finalement remarqué sa gêne lorsqu'elle lui avait sauté dessus ?

_Bande d'enfoirés… _

Nene le remercia brièvement avant de s'avancer à son tour vers la porte, Chiaki sur ses talons et lança de brèves salutations avant de disparaitre sur la droite dans le couloir.

–Pff… J'espère qu'elle pèse moins que ce qu'elle en a l'air, maugréa-t-il en approchant le second canapé auquel elle était adossée.

Natsume rit, visiblement amusé mais ne commenta pas… à l'inverse d'Himekawa.

–On sait très bien c'que tu penses. Arrête de dire des conneries et fais ce qu'on te dit, point barre.

Bon OK. Dès qu'ils en auraient fini avec ce En'ô et qu'il serait en forme, il mettrait une raclée monumentale à cet abrutit de gosse de riche. Mais en se tournant vers lui pour l'insulter copieusement, le terminal remarqua alors l'air profondément abattu de son comparse. Apparemment, lui aussi luttait difficilement contre l'envie de dormir et c'est à la fois par compassion et par flemme qu'il garda pour lui ses injures.

La seule chose sur laquelle il avait encore du mal à tilter était le début de la phrase : « on sait très bien c'que tu penses »… De quoi parlait-il cet idiot encore ? Il n'en pensait rien du tout ! Enfin… n'est-ce pas ? Que pouvait-il avoir à penser d'ailleurs, hm ?

'_Fin bref, ils me font chier avec leurs conneries, tous_, songea-t-il, agacé tandis qu'il se baissait pour ramasser la tebê comme il aimait la surnommer.

Bon, point positif, elle n'était pas si lourde que ça… Même quasiment légère, très bien, mais il ne commenterait pas et se contenta de passer outre les montagnes de déchets pour rejoindre le couloir.

_Merde… C'est par où ? _

Evidemment, puisqu'elles étaient parties sans l'attendre, il ne savait pas quelle chambre avaient choisis les Red Tails, ce qui était plutôt problématique maintenant qu'il se retrouvait tout seul comme un con dans le couloir avec une rouquine sur les bras…

–P'tain…

Il resta un moment à interroger sa mémoire afin de voir si elles avaient mentionné le numéro de leur chambre, cependant rien ne lui vint et il soupira d'un air abattu.

–… Kanzaki ?

Baissant les yeux sur la rouquine qu'il portait, le blond put remarquer que celle-ci l'observait calmement, quelques cernes soulignant néanmoins son regard. Tant mieux, au moins n'aurait-il plus besoin de la porter trop longtemps…

–Ah, la tebê, t'es enfin rêv-

–Je rêve là, c'est ça ? Le coupa-t-elle en se frottant vigoureusement les yeux.

–Hein ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, la mine concentrée et bâilla finalement aux corneilles l'air de rien avant de se lover dans ses bras, logeant sa tête dans son cou sans prêter attention à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire.

Sa première réaction fut de ne pas en avoir justement, restant immobile à observer bêtement la jeune femme dans ses bras. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? N'avait-elle pas l'impression de faire un peu trop comme chez elle, là ? Et puis pourquoi était-il le seul à se sentir embarrassé ? Les joues en feu, il fronça les sourcils mais décida de ne pas relever sur le fait qu'elle l'enlaçait tranquillement.

… _Non mais elle s'y croit trop, elle !_

–Hey, l'abrutie, ta main d'vant ta bouche quand tu bailles, t'imagines si t'avais bouffé genre un rat crevé ? J'prendrais tout dans la gueule.

Celle-ci releva à peine.

–Tien, c'est drôle, dit-elle à la place. Ce rêve est vach'ment différent des autres, t'as l'air plus vrai que d'habitude ! Et puis tu m'sautes pas d'ssus comme d'habitude, ça change !

–Hein ?! Ne put-il que répéter, changeant toutefois l'intonation, surprit ou plutôt choqué de la révélation.

Bon, apparemment, elle se croyait dans un rêve donc ça expliquait son comportement… Ou pas ! C'était quoi cette histoire ?! D'où est-ce qu'elle rêvait de lui ?! Et pourquoi ça ne semblait pas la surprendre plus que ça cette situation ?

Les informations s'accumulaient dans le crâne du yakuza mais il comprit tout même ce que cela pouvait signifier ! Enfin… il le comprit surtout lorsque les bras de la rouquine se refermèrent autour de sa nuque et qu'elle scella ses lèvres sur les siennes et pressa sa poitrine contre son torse.

D'abord surprit, il parvint à réagir assez rapidement en se rendant compte de la situation et répondit à ce baiser inattendu, bien décidé à ne pas laisser une Red Tail prendre le dessus dans un tel combat. Ses lèvres goutaient les chips qu'elle n'avait cessé d'ingurgiter durant la journée mais cela ne fit qu'attiser la flamme qui l'animait et sa langue vint lécher sa lippe comme pour marquer son territoire sur cette bouche au gout salé.

L'action ne dura pas mais il eut quand même le temps d'enregistrer la saveur de ce baiser avant qu'elle ne s'écarte pour venir caresser sa joue de sa main en reprenant toutefois un air curieux, un sourcil haussé.

–… T'es pas rasé.

Blasé il lâcha la Red Tail qui s'écroula à terre, fesses les premières.

_Ca lui apprendra tien… _

–Aieuuu !

–Bon, là, t'es bien réveillée cette fois la tebê ? Se moqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, affichant un sourire satisfait.

La jeune femme gonfla les joues en lui jetant un regard noir avant de se figer brusquement et Kanzaki savait qu'à cet instant, elle comprenait seulement qu'elle n'avait pas été en train de rêver. Il ne fallait pas être sorti de St-Cyr pour le comprendre, ses joues s'étaient teintes de rouge et elle avait l'air d'un poisson tout juste sorti de son bocal.

Cette vision bien distrayante vengea le blond et il ne se priva pas d'afficher son amusement grandissant.

–Alors comme ça, on rêve de moi, hm ? Interrogea-t-il, mains sur les hanches, l'air triomphant.

–Euh… Oh ! Regarde là-bas ! Bol de Riz !

Intrigué, il suivit du regard la direction qu'elle lui indiquait et ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il s'agissait là d'une ruse pour dévier la conversation.

–Hey… !

Trop tard, la rouquine était déjà à l'autre bout de couloir, courant et testant chacune des portes devant lesquelles elle passait pour lui échapper.

_Mais qu'elle enfoirée !_

Il s'élança à sa poursuite, n'aimant pas que l'on se joue de lui mais aussi afin de mettre les choses au clair.

_C'est vrai quoi, merde ! C'est elle qui commence en m'embrassant et après elle ose se barrer comme une andouille !_

Malheureusement, c'est à cet instant que l'une des portes s'ouvrit et qu'une Nene épuisée passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement, visiblement partagée entre surprise et agacement et il put sans peine deviner qu'ils la réveillaient – encore. Ça se voyait surtout à ses cheveux complètement désordonnés en fait.

–Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Y en a qui dorment, merde… tenta-t-elle de râler entre deux bâillements.

Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là mais les autres vinrent se mêler à l'affaire, alertés également par le boucan, observant les deux bordéliques d'un regard curieux et Kanzaki eut soudain l'impression de s'être changé en une quelconque bête de foire…

Yuka profita de l'entrée en scène de sa camarade pour foncer vers la chambre et s'abriter derrière cette dernière sans non plus chercher à disparaitre complètement. Le blond supposait qu'elle cherchait juste à cacher aux autres ses rougeurs et il ricana silencieusement… chose qu'elle sembla remarquer puisqu'elle lui tira bêtement la langue, visiblement vexée.

–C'est pas moi, c'est Kanzaki ! Le dénonça-t-elle alors avec l'air de la parfaite coupable innocente. Il a profité que j'dormais pour m'embrasser !

Le visé cru qu'il allait s'étrangler tandis que le regard furieux de l'actuelle chef des Red-Tails venait le transpercer. Comment osait-elle dire cela cette tebê ?!

–Espèce de… !

–Eh bien Kanzaki, je ne te savais pas du genre à profiter ainsi d'une occasion, rigola Natsume.

Loin de partager sa bonne humeur, Nene brandit son poing inutilement – à son air crevé, il savait qu'elle ne tenterait rien de bien méchant. Par contre, les regards intéressés/amusés d'Himekawa, Natsume et Chiaki commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer… Seul Shiroyama arborait un air complètement dépassé.

–J'espère que t'as une bonne excuse… !

–C'est pas moi, c'est elle qui a commencé !

Puis les regards se posèrent sur la rousse, attendant la riposte. Pour un peu, il se serait cru dans un de ces débats inutiles… Quoiqu'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait être fier de sa remarque…

–AH ! Tu vois Nene ! Il n'a pas nié !

Un ange passa.

Himekawa derrière lui soupira de ce spectacle affligeant et se dirigea finalement vers sa chambre, mains dans les poches.

–Vous me saoulez avec vos conneries… Fit-il en s'éloignant. Et si vous avez terminé, pensez à éteindre les lampes avant de pioncer. Ça m'gaverait de payer un surplus de facture d'électricité par votre faute.

_Comme si ça changerait quelque chose pour lui…_, pensèrent-ils tous de concert.

Effectivement, avec sa fortune, il était certain que ce n'était pas quelques yens de plus dans sa facture qui le ruineraient. Ce qui était à la fois amusant et étrange avec Himekawa Tatsuya était le fait qu'il avait beau aimer claquer son argent dans le moindre de ses caprices, il restait quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas gâcher les choses. De ce fait, malgré sa fortune, il ne jetait rien aux ordures avant de s'assurer que cela ne valait plus un rond.

–Tch… Quel enfoiré…

Après l'annonce du gosse de riche, tous s'étaient plus ou moins calmés et après un dernier regard qui se voulait meurtrier, Nene retourna se coucher, suivie de Chiaki tandis que Natsume poussait Shiroyama pour retourner dans leur salle de jeux – salles qu'ils squattaient également pour dormir.

Une nouvelle fois, il ne resta plus que Yuka et lui, les deux s'observant d'abord silencieusement. Kanzaki profitait de l'instant pour la regarder plus en détail sans trop en avoir l'air. En fait, il ne parvenait pas à regretter son geste. La tebê était vraiment attirante, il n'avait pas à se reprocher de l'avoir embrassé… ou plutôt d'avoir répondu à son baiser, mais bon… Elle avait fait fort cette enfoirée à tout mettre sur son dos devant les autres ! Et ça, juste pour se venger !

–… Alors ? Interrogea-t-il enfin, se frottant la tempe de son index, ennuyé. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu veux faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Comme si… ça avait été un rêve ?

Il crut qu'elle en perdrait son air calme pour retourner dans son hystérie mais non, elle n'en fit rien, semblant réfléchir un instant, portant sa main au menton d'un air songeur. L'interruption des autres avait l'air de l'avoir calmé et elle ne rougissait même plus de ce qu'il c'était passé – ou presque.

Pour sa part, il serait tout de même plutôt déçu si elle décidait d'oublier tout cela. Après tout, elle était jolie, forte et il admettait apprécier son caractère d'emmerdeuse de première. Cependant, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente engagée dans quelque chose d'inespéré et préférait encore la voir en tant qu'idiote de camarade de classe plutôt qu'en tant que petite-amie totalement dépassée par les évènements.

_Et dire que c'est quand même de sa faute si on en est là…_ pensa-t-il alors qu'elle finit de se creuser les méninges.

–Hm… D'accord !

–… Hein ? Ne trouva-t-il qu'à dire.

A quoi était-elle d'accord ? Elle ne pouvait pas être plus explicite cette imbécile ? Ce n'était tout de même pas si compliqué de faire une phrase complète avec sujet, verbe et complément. Même elle en était capable, non ?

Devant son incompréhension, Yuka s'avança vers lui, déçue qu'il n'ait pas comprit, et index levé comme si elle le réprimandait ou lui récitait une leçon – il ne savait pas trop.

–Mais enfin Hajime, je te dis que je suis d'accord pour sortir avec toi puisque tu insistes ! T'es vraiment pas dégourdis !

Une veine battit avec agacement sur sa tempe et il l'attrapa par le col pour l'attirer à lui, bien décidé à se faire respecter.

_Non mais oh ! Un peu de respect quand on s'adresse au grand Kanzaki !_

–Qui t'as autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom la tebê ? L'interrogea-t-il avec son air de psychopathe… avant de finalement enregistrer les mots et la signification de sa première phrase. Attends… tu veux dire que t'es d'accord ? Et… Comment ça « puisque j'insiste » ?!

–J'viens de te l'dire… t'es vraiment bizarre !

C'était surtout parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Certes elle était attirante et tout, mais il ne s'était pas vraiment imaginé qu'elle accepterait de sortir avec lui après leur petite scène. Et puis… il n'avait jamais été trop intéressé par l'idée d'être en couple alors il ne savait pas trop comment réagir à la nouvelle… il ne parvenait plus non plus à être gêné de cette situation et c'est en souriant qu'il resserra sa prise sur le col de la rouquine afin de l'attirer toujours plus vers lui.

–Ferme-la, crétine.

Puisqu'elle avait dit oui, il n'y avait pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'ils reprennent leurs activités précédentes, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est donc ainsi qu'il recolla sa bouche sur la sienne, plus férocement que précédemment, mordant ses lèvres de temps à autres, sa langue les léchant parfois, dominant toujours plus leur échange qui devint bien vite langoureux malgré Yuka qui tentait également de s'extirper de sa prise. En tant que Red-Tail et donc en tant que combattante, se faire dominer de la sorte ne devait pas réellement lui convenir – chose qui ne fit qu'accroitre son amusement.

Il ne lui laissa pas le plaisir de mener la danse et, après quelques longues minutes, leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin sans qu'il n'ait lâché son col.

–Tebê, va, lui souffla-t-il ensuite, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Yuka gonfla ses joues devenues rouges d'exaspération et put regagner sa liberté quand il la lâcha enfin.

–Pff… 'pas sympa Kanzaki…

Il haussa un sourcil.

–Tien ? C'est plus Hajime ? S'amusa-t-il.

Elle lui répondit d'une grimace idiote et s'avança vers la porte de sa chambre, l'air boudeur… Avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers lui, le pointant du doigt d'un air de défi.

–Demain, j'te mets ta pâtée à un jeu de baston ! Déclara-t-elle alors, tout sourire.

–On verra cela…lui répondit-il, partant pour son défi. Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de rêves avec moi… ?

A peine eut-il prononcé la fin de sa phrase que la porte de la chambre des Red-Tails claqua vivement derrière une rousse pressé et le jeune homme se retrouva seul comme un con [encore] dans le couloir, une goutte sur la tempe.

–… Enfoirée.

.

.

.

–Salut tout le monde ! Hurla Yuka en pénétrant dans la salle de jeu, suivie d'une Nene encore endormie et d'une Chiaki silencieuse comme toujours.

Il devait être aux alentours de dix heure et tous étaient de nouveau regroupé dans la salle de jeu d'Himekawa, les garçons étant réveillé depuis déjà un moment, sirotant du yoghourt et mangeant des chips en attendant l'arrivée de leur adversaire. Tous répondirent plus ou moins aux salutations et le regard de Kanzaki détailla un moment sa rouquine préférée avant de s'en détacher pour en pas recevoir de remarques désobligeantes sur le sujet.

–Eh bah… les joies du réveil, nota-t-il avec un sourire en coin à l'adresse de la chef des Red-Tails.

–Oh, ça va, hein ? Râla la visée en venant s'asseoir sur le second canapé, imitée par Chiaki et Yuka. C'est quoi le programme ?

Himekawa qui se trouvait paresseusement adossé au canapé, mains dans les poches, se retourna vers elles, les scrutant d'un air blasé entre ses mèches argentées qui n'étaient pas coiffées en banane comme il en avait pourtant l'habitude.

–On attend que nos adversaires se connectent et on leur fout une branlée à « Mega Smash Brosse »… *

–… T'es qui toi ?

C'était la question – certes idiote – que l'un d'eux se sentait obligé de poser à chaque fois que le jeune riche se présentait sans son pompadour.

_En même temps, on dirait deux personnes différentes_, pensa Kanzaki, blasé, sirotant son yogourt aromatisé au chocolat.

Après quelques longues explications sur le jeu – et sur la raison pour laquelle Himekawa n'avait pas sa banane – Yuka commença à piocher dans les pots de céréales et de chips, ne prêtant pas plus attention à lui.

–Hey, la tebê… T'oublis rien ? L'apostropha-t-il sans pour autant esquisser le moindre mouvement vers elle.

–Hm ? Fit celle-ci intelligemment, la bouche bourrée d'un mélange de pommes de terre salées et de gâteaux sucrés, levant son regard vers lui.

_Pour la grâce, on repassera_, pensa-t-il, blasé.

–Et mon bisous ?

Nene s'étrangla avec sa tartine tandis que les autres le regardaient avec étonnement pour certains et amusement pour d'autres. A quoi bon se cacher de toute manière ? Il se moquait bien de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ou penser là-dessus et, au pire, s'ils l'agaçaient, un bon coup de pied leur remettrait les idées en place.

Yuka quant à elle se contenta de cligner bêtement des yeux un instant avant de soudainement piquer un fard qui surprit le blond.

–… C'était vraiment pas un rêve ?!

Il soupira. La suite allait être longue, très longue…

* * *

*La faute est volontaire, c'est parce qu'il ne peut pas s'agir d'un jeu existant réellement.

* * *

**Comme dit précédemment, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à aller lire mes autres travaux (j'insiste sur mes Crossovers, j'aimerais bien avoir des avis ! XD)**


End file.
